Mission Impossible
by 2cute2B4got10
Summary: I changed the name, used to be 'Thank You Kingsley' My First Fanfic! Hermione and Draco are Aurors and on a mission. New Evil Character. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!Say what is on your mind. Don't forget to R&R! Chap 4 is finally up! Soz 4 the long w8
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey Everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever. So if you don't like the story-please don't be mean. My Plot is a bit…different. Voldermort is dead and there is a new Evil Villian. This is a DMHG. Reviews highly appreciated!!**

**Summary**: Hermione and Draco are Aurors, and Kingsley (Head Auror) decided that they should work together on a Mission. They are sent of To Canada where they get stuck. Does Hatred grow to Love? Read and Find Out. Reviews highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter books, if I did I would be married to Draco Malfoy…er Tom Felton…either one is fine really- damn fine! Hehe

**Thank You Kingsley!**

**Chapter 1 Mission Impossible**

Hermione had been working for Kingsley Shacklebolt the head Auror 5 years after leaving Hogwarts. She was one of the best Aurors; since working next to Harry Potter in the triumph defeat of Lord Voldermort. She hadn't been on a proper mission for a while, until Kingsley called her in his office one day and told her some expected news.

"Miss Granger, I'm glad you could make this meeting." Kingsley said in a welcoming tone.

"Thank You, What is it that you wanted to see me sir?" She was quite surprised she hadn't been on a mission in a while. She had settled a bit reading and learning about strategies for Aurors. She finally had the chance to put her studying to the test.

"You See, Miss Granger. There has been a lot of deaths lately as you may have known in the newspapers, and I have decided to send ….some of my best Aurors to find out and investigate…undercover of course in Canada. Which is where the last death occurred." Stated Kingsley.

_In Canada. Wow I have never been there before. Great. Oh hold on did he say some…who am I going to be working with?_

"Of Course, I absolutely accept this mission. I won't let you down. May I ask, who I am working with? She asked.

"Me" said a voice, she at once recognized. She turned around, there was a tall man standing looking out of the window. She didn't realize he was there. She let out an irritated sigh. "Malfoy," _You have got to be kidding me, my one chance to prove myself and I am stuck with this rather handsome fellow. Eyeing him up and down checking him out fully. He had grown up definitely. Ew! Was she just thinking about Malfoy._She quickly moved her eyes to match his watching him smirk. She turned to Kingley

"Sir You have got to be kidding me, I can not work with someone like…him!" complained Hermione.

"Excuse Me! But why do you think I want to be working with you? A mudblood. The rea-" exclaimed Malfoy, but was cut off by the phone ringing.

After about 20 seconds, Kingsley said,"Thank You Gretchen" and hung up the phone.

"The reason why you too have to work to each other is because Hermione you are muggle-born and that is perfect, knowing that Lady Yaznahs is a muggle-born and only kills pure-blood wizards and witches- _Pureblood_? Hermione thought. _Why they heck was Malfoy here then?_ -Now since we have got that sorted, You will be traveling to Canada by Muggle- flight, because they're could be spies and there are no port keys for miles where you are heading and their could be spies lurking. Head down to the Identity Department, they will give you further instructions. I must be off, my wife is on the other line. Good Bye and Good Luck."

"Good Bye Sir." Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"Granger, sorry. I think we get off onto the wrong foot. Since we will be working together on this mission, shall we call a truce?" said Draco innocently.

_Oh My Gosh! Did Draco Malfoy just apologise? And call a friggin truce? He hurt my feelings and tormented me and Harry and Ron, for 7 years and now he thinks he is going to call a truce._

"What you smoking Malfoy?" She asked smirking. _Oh My gosh! Did I just smirk?_

"Fine. We'd better head to the Identity Department, before Shacklebolt fires our asses!" said Malfoy.

"Yes we must." She said looking at the time. _I better get going! I am suppose to meet Ron and Harry for lunch_. She thought to herself. As Malfoy watched Hermione leave, examining her developed body. _Damn! That Granger has a strut. Sure makes her ass look good. Ew Mudblood! _Thought Draco as he followed behind her.

In the elevator, on the way down to the Identity Department silence was pretty much the conversation other then the pretty elevator music that was playing.

"Um…Malfoy? Can I ask you a question? Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Shoot"

"How come you are on this mission? I mean you are pureblood. Don't you have enough risk seeing as you are pretty much half a death eater."

"Granger. Lady Yaznahs killed my parents. So I am going to make sure she dies. And for the whole death eater thing. The dark lord is dead. My parents are dead. I am not being forced anymore."

"Oh, I am so sorry I didn't know your parents were among those that died." Said Hermione softly, quite surprised by his openness.

"Yeah, Its ok. I'll live Granger."

BING!!!

The elevator doors opened, reveling a department of busy people working around and piles of paper floating in the air as if there was a spell cast upon them. Of course there was a spell!

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger would you please follow me." Said a man in a black suit. "My name is John Andrews, and I will direct you to the Head of the Identify Department, my Boss, Mr. Flaunt. He will be helping you with your case." They both followed eagerly into an room with a computer and projector screen.

They sat in 2 seats. As a short man, holding an incredibly large wand for his size and said. I have been waiting for you too for quite some time." Hermione smiled apologetically, while Malfoy's expression remained stoic, but he nodded.

This muggle technology is absolutely fascinating. I can show these images to a group of people rather then getting pictures and passing them around. It is truly a great help. Thank You, Miss Granger. She smiled, "No Problem Sir" Malfoy's eyes narrowed down and he scowled. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Anywho, the two of you will be landing in Quebec, Canada. Here are your passports." He flicked his wand and two passports appeared infront of Hermione and Draco.

Hermione took the passport and opened it up to see her name…Hermione Jane Malfoy!!!

She stood up in rage, "What is the meaning of this?! Oh, you must of got it mistaken, just a simple typing error. Can you please fix it?" she asked Mr. Flaunt almost begging.

"This is no mistake, you too Aurors will be disguised as a newly wed couple, honeymooning to the snow in Vancover. You will have to act appropriately, you don't want to be suspected." Replied Mr. Flaunt smiling, with a innocent twinkle in his eye.

"Chill out Granger, you should be honoured to have your last name as mine, no need to get your panties in a twist." Said Draco. As soon as Mr Flaunt collected some papers on his desk, Draco made sure no one was looking and put his hand on Hermione's inner thigh, "But I am sure I would like to untwist them.." said Draco under his breath. Hermione outraged, stood up with complete anger and with a horrible, terrifying scowl on her face she slapped him on his face hard. Leaving a handprint on his cheek.

He immediately put his hand to his cheek, "Granger! Ow that hurt!"

"Well you should be more careful, the next time you grope someone!" screamed Hermione slightly flushed, and just anaylised what she did.

Mr. Flaunt stood up, but that didn't make any difference as he was dwarf-like short, "There will be no fighting or insulting. This is a professional case. If you two can not work together, then I will find someone else better suited for the job!" He was a small person, but he could really yell.

"Sorry, that was very unprofessional of me." Said Hermione apologetically.

"Yeah Granger it was" mumbled Malfoy, still clutching his stinging cheek.

"Very well, You two should start packing. The flight for Canada, leaves at 6pm tonight. Do not be late to the Airport. " and with that he apparated, leaving Hermione and Draco alone, in the same room.

"Well, I guess I will see you later Malfoy, I have to meet Harry and Ron for lunch." She said as she placed the passport that was still in her hand into her handbag. Smiling, she apparated to her apartment.

"See you then Granger." He smirked as he apparated

**(A/N) If you liked it please Review!!! More funny bits I Promise. What will Harry and Ron say about Hermione and Draco working together.. If you have any ideas please tell. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Hermione and Draco are Aurors, and Kingsley (Head Auror) decided that they should work together on a Mission. They are sent of To Canada where they get stuck. Does Hatred grow to Love? Read and Find Out. Reviews highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter...but I do own the plot and i can do anything i can with it...muahahaha...

**Thank You Kingsley!**

**Chapter 2 Departure**

"Your what?!" exclaimed Ron, as he stood up in fury as if he was going to hit Malfoy even when he wasn't there.

"Ron its not really that bad. All I am doing is pretending to be madly inlove with Malfoy as his new wife, which may involve touching, hugging and kissing et cetera et cetera. Is that really that bad?" Hermione said in a soft patient voice.

"YES!!" shrieked Ron and Harry in unison.

Hermione sighed, "I don't like this anymore then you guys do," she paused. "And I am the one who has to do everything!"

Harry took a deep breath as Ron muttered under his breath words such as '_Stupid ferret boy!'_ and _'bloody hell' _repetitively. "When do yo have to go?" Harry asked.

"Tonight at 6. We are flying there on an aeroplane." exclaimed Hermione.

"What's a 'plane'?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Something I want Malfoy to get hit by." Hermione muttered darkly.

"Thats not very nice, Granger. I thought we called a truce."

The three of them turned to the doorway to notice Draco Malfoy leaning against the door fraame wiping away an imaginary tear.

Hermione blushed then recovered quickly, "What are you doing here! We don't leave for," she checked her watch. "4 hours!"

"Granger, you're a muggleborn, we have to fly there 'Muggle style' which means we have to go through 'customs' and all that other useless stuff."

"Right," Hermione agreed. "I'll just go finish packing."

She dashed into her room leaving Draco with Harry and Ron.

Draco pulled out a chair fromt the table attempting to sit down. "Don't sit!" Ron ordered. "This is Hermione's apartment, and you are not welcome here."

"What about your house? Don't you still live with Mummy and Daddy?" Malfoy retorted.

Ron blushed and didn't answer.

Malfoy turned to Harry, "Still dating the Weaselette?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"Thats none of your business, Malfoy." Harry said defensively.

"Thats a yes then?" Glancing towards Harry's wedding ring.

"I'm ready..." Hermione announced, pulling along two rather large suitcases.

"I'll get those." said Draco moving towards her. He lifted them with ease and made towards the door.

"I'LL GET THEM!" Ron shouted standing up, he made his way towards him, glaring and grabbed the luggage from Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and let go and Ron staggered under the full weight before falling backwards with the suitcases falling on top of him. "AHHH!!" Ron cried.

Malfoy smirked and pulled them off Ron leaving him on the floor in pain. He lifted his wand and shrunk them and put them in his pocket before leaving.

Ron recovered his loss of dignity and turned to Hermione. "What did you pack in those things? Rocks?"

"Well actually, I have about 14 books about Canada..."

Ron let out a groan of frustration as Hermione walked out, leaving him... still on the floor.

Just about to enter the airport. Hermione stopped Draco.

"Draco, we have to pretend we just got married. Put your arm around me...no hold my hand."

"Do I have to?" he snarled.

"Yes! Quickly. We have to go through customs as well."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. _Wow its soft..and warm... Why was am I thinking about the temperature of Draco's hand? Why did I just call him Draco? Ew Malfoy._ They walked briskly towards the customs section.

-------------On the Plane-------------( because they were already given the tickets)

"So this is a Muggle plane. I have never actually been on one, but I've read about it. " exclaimed Malfoy. His eyes darting everywhere.

"Yes, Malfoy for the twefth time. YES!" shrieked Hermione. Her temper was getting the better of her ever since lunch. She growled in annoyance, then returned back to her book, _'The Canadian Moose.'_

Malfoy started to play with the fold out table, pulling it out, and putting it back, over and over again.

"Will you STOP THAT!" Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"Chill out woman, I am just...expanding my knowledge on Muggle tables."

"Just stop. This is a 12 hour flight, and I don't want you bugging me! I have a lot of _research_ to do." stated Hermione.

"Fine. Just go back to your reading of... '_The Canadian Moose'_." said Draco with a small smirk forming in the corner of his mouth.

Hermione glared at him, "Just stop, okay?" she repeated. She glared at him for 5 seconds before returning to her book and continued to read.

Draco looked at her, smiled evilly, pulled out the tray at closed it one more time... loudly.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!!" yelled Hermione. A flight attendant rushed to Hermione and asked "Whats wrong? Can I help you with anything?"

"IT'S HIM!" Hermione screamed pointing an accusing finger at Draco who was looking at her innocently with a confused expression on his face. "HE IS ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!!"

Draco leaned in. "Don't worry about _'Mione_," he said to the attendant. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "She's just going through _PMS_." He said the PMS bit rather loud, too loud for Hermione's liking.

Hermione's pink face was priceless. The attendant smiled knowingly and said, "Ahh, of course."

"Yes, she's also a bit stressed, we're on our honeymoon, you see!!" he added with just the right amount of excitement.

Draco and the flight attendant started talking about Canada. Angering Hermione- she had to put a stop to this. "Draco dear, would you please stop flirting with the flight attendant and let her get back to her duty." The flight attendant blushed and left.

"Aw, _jealous _are we?" Draco said coyly.

"No! You are blowing our cover." she retorted.

"Sure sure" He replied with a wink.

After the food was served, Hermione was sound asleep. She had finally finished her book on the Canadian Moose. _She looks pretty when she isn't talking. So peaceful. _He was tempted to move some bits of hair from her face with his fingers, but decided not too.

A muggle film was playing, called _'Harry Porter and the Philosophor's Scone.'_... or _something_ like that. _Hmmm That sounds familiar. Nah..._

**A/N- I hope you like it. Please review! Then I will add more chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Harry Potter...but I do own the plot and i can do anything i can with it...muahahaha...

**Thank You Kingsley!**

**Chapter 3 Arrival**

"Canada is beautiful. The snow is gorgeous. I can't wait to see where we are staying." said Hermione to Draco.

"Yeah" replied Draco.

"Thats all you can say. _Yeah." _exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah."

Hermione growled. "Fine lets just get a taxi or something to the hotel."

"Yeah.."

Hermione shot him a glare so scary he had to blink twice because he didn't recognise her.

"Yeah...good thinking?"

Later at the hotel...

"Put your arm around me." said Hermione. _Don't mind if I do, _thought Draco.

"We're on our honeymoon." Draco grinned fakely.

"Thats wonderful. We'll upgrade you to our honeymoon suite."

"No thats not necessary, we won't be able to afford it." Hermione smiled apologetically.

"Its on the house. We love newly weds."

"Excuse us for a second please."

"Draco we can't muck around. We have got to investigate and find information about Lady Yaznahs. Her next victim could be at anytime."

"Yes, thats obvious. But we have to put up an image. We have to pretend that we are married."

"Yes I know. Lets just take the honeymoon suite." _I hope there are two beds. _

As they both waited paitently in the elevator to go to their suite, a song started to play...

_Listen baby-_

_aint no mountain high enough_

_ain't no valley low enough_

_ain't no river wide enough_

_to keep me from getting to you baby-_

Hermione swivelled her head towards Draco and their lay a horrified expression plastered on her face, as she saw Draco humming and mouthing the words and tapping his foot to the muggle song.

"I didn't know you listen to _Muggle Music."_

"Excuse me, but that is not important, and what I think we should be thinking and focusing our thoughts on this mission, _Hermione. _Tsk Tsk Tsk." repiled Draco as he rolled his eyes and shook his head, hiding his childish smirk.

Hermione felt her self turn a shade of pink without realising why. _Why am **I **blusing? He just made me feel guilty for no reason. He's good._

When they both arrived at their room. Hermione was in absoloute awe. The view of the snow covered mountains. The frozen lake. The scenery was gorgeous. She turned around and spread out her arms taking in the room. The lounge was exquisite with black leather furniture. Two armchairs **(A/N I am talking about those laz-e-boy things or whatever they're called)** and a matching 3 seater sofa. The dining room had wooden furnishings, which shone in the light. With gold decorative markings on the legs and surface of the table. It was already set for 2, with the most beautiful matching dinnerware. **(A/N eg. Plates, glasses, silverware etc..) **There was a small kitchen, with granite surfaces and shockingly matching fridge.

The bedroom was completely wonderful. The bed was in a shape of a heart, with rose petals sprinkled on it and on the floor.

"How romantic." said Hermione with a admiring smile.

"What a mess! I am not cleaning that up!" said Draco with a disgusted expression on his face.

"That's fine. You can't just sleep on the couch. I'll take the bed." snapped Hermione with a smug and huge smile on her face.

"Oh no you don't! I get the bed, and you will pick up the petals for me." replied Draco as if his word was final.

"Lets just sort out thing later, we have lots of unpacking and investigating to do. I didn't go on this mission to be smitten with my fake husband." said Hermione, trying to handle the situation, but failed miserably.

"Well, you are going to have to fake to be _smitten, _because that is how we are suppose to do the investigating so that no one will suspect us." said Draco triumphanty with his signature smirk.

She shot a nasty glare. She didn't like to be wrong.

After unpacking their clothes. Hermione thought about contacting the Aurors and telling them about their safe landing and that they have made it to the hotel.

"Draco, are we allowed to use owls?..How are we suppose to keep in contact with Kingsley?" asked Hermione. She never thought of communication. She however focused on the wildlife, like the Canadian Moose.

"Umm. Yeah about that, I forgot to tell you. The dwarf gave us these telecommunication thingy bracelets. We talk in it and we can be in contact at all times." said Draco like he knew everthing.

"OMG! MALFOY! Didn't you think about telling me this before?!" She snatched the bracelet. "By the way, these aren't bracelets malfoys there watches." She left chuckling while she put her telecommunication device on.

Draco's face went pink for a second while he put his 'watch' on.

They had both eaten on the plane, and weren't hungry. It was late 2AM, when they finally finished packing and what not. When it was finally time for bed...

"Hermione, I made up a roster for the bed."

"Good thinking Draco..." she said. "Wait, this says I only get the bed- never. I am not sleeping on the couch, the entire trip!" she raised her voice.

"Well, then we are going to have to share it, don't we. It is big enough, it is the honeymoon suite."

Hermione sighed and agreed. "I suppose you're right."

Little did innocent Hermione now, but that is exactly why Draco made the roster. So they could share the bed.

"I have to be on this side. I have to be next to the side closest to the mirror. So when I wake up in the mornings, I can see my _gorgeous_ face." said Draco as he whipped his hair sexily.

"Thats ok, I want to be on the side of the view, so I can wake up to this every morning." she replied pointing to the beautiful landscape on her side.

He nodded and took off his pants. Hermione looked horrifyed. "Your not sleeping in that are you?"

"Yes, why yes I am" he said taking of his shirt, revealing beautifully toned abs.

Hermione couldn't help but stare...with her mouth open.

"Take a picture," he winked, "It lasts longer" he smirked. She closed her mouth abruptly rather embarrased but decided to take things in her own hands. _If he makes me drool, I'll make him drool..hehehe_

She turned around took something from a drawer and scrambled into the bathroom to change into her 'sleepware'.

Draco ignored her, and slipped under the covers of the heart shape bed, before taking a quick glance at himself in the mirror. He quickly flexed his muscles..._Yep I still got it!_

The bathroom door opened and their stood Hermione in a revealing black nightie. Her hair controlled and tied up in a messy bun. She moved towards the bed.

Draco couldn't help but stare in awe. She had changed. She changed a lot.

"A-Are you you sleep-ping in that?" squeaked Draco. _Is that my wife????_

"Yes, is there a problem?" repiled Hermione innocently.

"Nope, i was just wondering." with that he turned of the light and shut his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk and mouth laughter. She closed her eyes and said "Good Night Draco."

"Good Night"

**A/N Hey my fellow readers! **

**Please review.. I am not going to send the next chapter until I get more reviews. _I don't want to be a nag_...I know that this is my first story. I don't mind flames it helps encourage me and I can learn from my mistakes. **

**I know the amount of people that haven't reviewed because I have got so many hits...review or else... **

**There won't really be much of an 'else' but I can sound scary...if I want..**

**READ AND REVIEW PPL!!!! xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter, but on this site I can own the plot of the characters.

**Chapter 4 Unexpected Stop**

As Hermione sat on the deck chairs outside on the small verandah, a fax came zooming out of the small watch on her wrist. It then magically enlarged itself and fell into Hermione's hands. She didn't read it as yet. She was drawn to the view of Mountains, it was so beautiful.

_The mountains, standing strong. Draco has stong arms. How did this get about Draco.I think I am falling for him. Oh Come On HERMIONE! Think about the last time you met a nice guy. You fell for him and remember where that got you? Heartbroken and lonely._

"What'cha thinking about?" Draco asked coyly.

Hermoine tinted a shade of pink, she couldn't tell Draco she was thinking about him. She mentally slapped herself for blushing. _You blush at anything don't you!_

"Uh...I've been sent a fax from Kinsley, about where the last death was." said Hermione beamed. _Thank goodness, I had some sort of excuse_...Oh My-

"The death was...Brown...Lavendar Brown..and her family."

"...Was she a friend?"

"Yes and no." Hermione instantly remebered how she stole Ron. But then again Ron wasn't who she was looking for in a man. "We better get going. The place where she was murdered was...Family Cove? I've never heard of that. I better read some more books." said Hermione as she scanned the fax.

"Come off it Granger. Do you always have to know where you are going? Stay loose. Relax a little. Follow _my _lead." retorted Draco.

When they arrived at Family Cove, they were surprised to see that it was crowded. A crime scene, shouldn't be full of people. Tourists and small children, they could be in danger. Hermione wasn't sure whether this tourist site was Magical or non-magical. She then decided it was a Magical because Lavendar, stayed. She was a pureblood witch.

"Draco, I am going to ask the counter if this place is Magical or Non-Magical."

"No, Granger! You are going to blow our cover!" Draco whined.

"No I will not! I will ask the the guy at the counter, if _goblins_ stay here." said Hermione coyly.

"You really are something, Hermione." replied Draco. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as Hermione pulled Draco along to the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but do you allow _Goblins_ to stay in the cabins?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Ahh...No. Why?" replied the counter guy. **(A/N I have no idea what that person is called...just bear with me lol)**

_Uh Oh. We are in deep shit now. Hermione just blew our cover...How can I fix this? How can I fix this?! _Thought Draco.

"Ah, You see, my wife here. She has nightmares about Goblins." replied a relieved Draco.

"Hermione, baby. There are no Goblins here. Its Ok. I am here." Draco said as he cradled Hermione and tried to hide a smile. "Play along." Draco muttered quiet enough, so that only Hermione could hear.

"Uh..Thank You sir, I am very scared of Goblins. I hope they don't eat me." said Hermione.

"Uhh. There aren't many rooms left. But we have a cabin in the in the snow."replied the counter guy.

"Actually, we are not staying...We just wanted to know why there are so many people here, because was'nt there are murder." asked Draco.

"Um, I was never told about any murders. Here I l just give you the room. So that you can have a nice sleep and, you can keep your _nightmares _to your self." he replied assuming that the 'murder' was a nightmare.

_Wait. How come know one knows about the murder. Hmmm. Maybe the Aurors that found Lavendars body, might have erased the witness's memories. No wonder._ Hermione thought.

"Ok. Could you just give us a second?" asked Hermione to the counter guy.

"Sure. But you might want to get these your cabin keys, now because we are very busy, and this is our last cabin." replied the counter guy.

"Ok. Sure, give us the key to the cabin and a map...Thank You." said Hermioine.

"Give me the map. I have a better sense of direction, then you."

Well, you did manage to lead us here...Here's the map." _She trusted his judgement, he did manage to bring us to Family Cove, safely. _

"We're lost Draco."

"No we are not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we are not, i know where we are. We have to go this way"

"Draco, You and I both know that we are lost, and you are too proud to ask for help. Look there are people right there." She pointed at a group of tourists walking along a footpath. She puppy dog pouted at Draco.

"Don't give me that _ugly _look. You'll get wrinkles." He continued on, leaving a speechless and a very angry Hermione, who continued to follow him.

After they finally made their way to the cabin, encountering a small snowstorm. The cabin was a simple but beautiful site. It stood sturdy and isolated underneath heavy piles of snow.

The snow was getting thicker and thicker. It was lovely though, the mountains in the background and the frozen lake a couple of kilometres from the cabin., it looked close, but it was far away.

"Hermione, Have you heard anymore information about the whereabouts of Lady Yaznahs, I want to get her bad."

"No Draco, I haven't been able to get any single and I'm afraid at the rate that the snow is falling, we might have a chance of getting trapped." said Hermione. _Oh My Gosh! I totally forgot about Harry and Ron! How am I suppose to keep in contact!? They are probably worried sick._

Inside the Cabin there lay chairs around the fireplace. Beautiful rugs lay, covering the hard wooden floors, keeping the heat in. One bed was found, and no couches. There was no running water, or electricity, but that didn't matter- they could always conjure up something.

**Hey Guys. This was shorter then the last chapter. **

**Hermione and Draco are trapped...Do they get rescued? Or is there another surprise in store for them...dun dun dah!! lol**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please.**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi everyone.

I know that I have had a really long wait. But as I was writing it, I sort of got confused myself- and so I have decided to stop posting and delete the story and then repost it edited properly, by my new betas.

Thanks for all the reviews. It will probably be better the second time.

xx to everyone,

2cute2B4got10


End file.
